Taste
by UneLore
Summary: Sasuke is being forsed to go to this party, though he isn't the only one being forced to be there, he meets this beauty whom apparently knows him but he can't figure out who it is. Not even by the Kitsune costume and the blue eyes ;


He didn't understand how he got talked into going to this. But none the less here he was, dressed up as any prince from a fairytale, but of course wearing a mask. Since this was a masquerade. They had gotten there just minutes ago but he wished they could leave, NOW!

It had been going so well avoiding things like this, until Neji had gotten the bright idea to throw a Halloween party, and of_ course _he needed his closest friends there.

So there he was, trying to hide his identity under a silly mask. Though he couldn't deny that wearing a mask had its perks, like his fan girls couldn't find him. None the less this was amongst the most boring way he could spend his time, this and spending time with the family.

"I can't believe I was talked into this." He heard someone else mutter, turning around he was faced with a beautiful woman wearing a fox costume, with ears and tales, yes tales it was nine of them. She was cute, though he didn't get to see her whole face but she was surely a beautiful woman. But he couldn't place her, he knew Neji only invited people from school, so who was she? All his fan girls was of looking for him and the few that wasn't his fan girls was with there beloved boy/girlfriends. Ordering two drinks from the bar he walked over to her offering one of the drinks.

"Can I interest you in a drink?" He surprised himself with those words. The fox-lady looked surprised herself but accepted the drink.

"Thank you, prince." Her voice was smooth, it reminded him of someone.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her. _It's not like she knows who I am, so I might as well go all out. _He thought as he leaned against the wall next to her. "I heard you talking about getting talked in to this."

"Yea…"

"Then that makes us two."

"Really?" She turned towards him. "Is that so, not just some stupid pick up line?" She smirked.

"It's true, I would have rather done something else-" She checked him out, from head to toe.

"I bet you dance." She stated.

"Not really my thing." She raised an eyebrow and walked of to the dance floor, waking to the DJ, making him change songs. And just before she started to dance, she made eye contact with him, miming; "To bad"

As the music started her body moved to the beat, her hands roaming over her body. The others stopped and stared. Everyone was caught up in her dance. He noticed a guy on his way over to her but before the guy gotten to her; he was already standing behind her. Hands on her waist, moving his body with hers, he felt her leaning back against him. Putting her hands on his hips, grinding together, as she leaned her head back he couldn't resist to kiss her exposed neck, to others it looked like this pair had danced together many times. They completed each other.

He didn't notice when it had happened but they where no longer at the centre of the dance floor, nor the centre of every ones attention. Feeling her grip on him tighten he grabbed her wrist, turning her around and pushing her up against a wall, pressing his lips on hers. Her hands grabbed his shirt as he started kissing her neck again but she pushed him away.

"We can't do this!"

"Why not?" He asked trying to kiss her neck again.

"Because you don't know who I am Sasuke." He stopped his action and looked at her in shook.

"Then tell me who you are!"

"If you can't tell- I'm sorry Sasuke, but I really like you." With that said she disappeared

"If you like me, why run away?" He asked himself as he also left the party, returning home with only her on his mind. Wishing he could hear that voice again, stare into those blue eyes again.

--

"What's with Sasuke?"

"He, my friend, have tasted the sweetness of a first kiss." Neji answered and smirked.

"Shut up Neji! And if you must speak then tell me who she was!"

"From what you tell me, the fox thought that you would remember. So I'm not spoiling, I mean its fun watching you suffer."

"What the hell Neji, what do you mean not spoiling?"

"Did you see the fox last night?" Neji asked Garaa, who nodded. "Well that one is Sasukes mystery one."

"There were only people from school there last night so it's just to search." Garaa grinned.

"You know, there isn't a girl in this school that has blue eyes like those nor is there anyone that has that kind of blond hair!" Sasuke stated.

"So, you haven't been looking in the right places." Garaa said turning to Neji. "You coming?"

"Yea, see you around Sasuke. Good luck." With that his two friends left him, both smiling to them self. _Who is this fox? This Kitsune?_

--

"He didn't know who I was-"

"I don't care about that right now! How was the kiss?"

"You really are like a high school girl-"

"Oh shut it! Now tell!"

"Fine, I have never had a kiss like that. It was- it tasted like heaven."

"Now I wish even more I was in your shoes last night!"

--

"Uchiha, I heard you were looking for the fox."

"Inuzuka, what do you know?"

"Well I happened to be the person forcing that fox to that party."

"And?" Sasuke wanted more then that.

"You really can't figure it out? I thought you were smart."

"Who was the fox?!" Sasuke demanded, but Kiba only grinned.

"You know it, quite well too." He left Sasuke to his thoughts.

"What?"

--

He was finally back home; he had been searching all day and still no fox. Every one seemed to know who the fox was, but none of them would tell. It made him angry, more then angry. He couldn't stop thinking about those small lips on his, those blue eyes searching over him into his soul, and that voice- his train of thoughts came to a stop as he heard someone calling;

"Sasuke, someone's here to see you!"

"Send him up!" Seconds later his bedroom door opened, his classmate entered and the door closed.

"Did you go last night?" Sasuke asked, his friend nodded. "What did you go as?"

"Nothing special." He muttered.

"You angry? Someone done something?"

"I can't believe this!"

"What now?"

"And you call me dobe! Where you really that drunk or have you some other explanation?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke rose from his bed, so he was standing in front of his friend, if he leaned forward he could have kissed him. As that thought crossed his mind his friend leaned forward and kissed him and he could feel something wet on his cheeks, tears.

"You remember? Or do you have to have me up against you or a wall to remember?!" Now it hit Sasuke, who was standing in front of him.

"It was you! Of course it was you, Naruto!"

"What hell do you mean by that?"

"The kiss, it tasted like ramen."

"Teme." Naruto muttered blushing.

"Why it never hit me, I don't know. I think I was too hooked on it being a girl."

"Wha?! You thought I was a girl!?"

"But come on, Naru, you were wearing that fox costume, it was sexy I might add, and you're smaller then me and you kinda do look like a girl."

"I hate you!" He tried to turn and leave but Sasuke hugged him from behind, whispering;

"I love you too, Naruto." Leaning into the hug Naruto rested his head on Sasukes shoulder and their eyes met.

"That's not nice." He said. "You just can't say stuff like that-"

"Why not? I love you, dobe!"

"And that, saying you love me and calling me dead last in the same sentence-" Sasuke kissed his neck. "-and –No Sasu- stop!"

"You want me to prove I love you, really love you?" Naruto tensed and his eyes went wide as Sasuke picked him up and laid him down on the bed and placed himself over him.

"Um...Sasuke, this-" He kissed him.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Teme!"

"_Your_ teme." Naruto blushed, again.

"Stop saying things like that and-"

"What? That I love you? That I'm yours?" Naruto nodded. "But it's true, ne, Naru-chan?!" Sasuke started nibbling on Narutos neck.

"Oh God!" Sasuke smirked when he found a special point on the blond's neck, leaving a few marks. "Sasuke, your parents?" Sasuke made halt.

"They just left and won't be back until tomorrow." Then he continued his assault on Narutos neck and collarbone, slowly moving his fingers over Narutos belly and chest earning another sexy sound from the blond. And finally giving in, for his better judgment or for pure lust he really didn't know and frankly didn't care, and he grabbed Sasukes hair pulling him up for a long and passionate kiss, as if trying to tell the raven how long he waited to make his fantasies true.

_**- And those he will not share with you-**_


End file.
